Crimson Mind
by Ronin Karma
Summary: A subway train, a cruise liner and a private jet are hijacked on the same day. GUN, Mina Mongoose and Elias Acorn are the only ones who can stop them.
1. Early Dawn

Chapter 1

Early Dawn

Another day has begun in Mobius. In the middle of Station Square, a newly built subway system has been going successful for the past 5 months. Some say it's the security, some say it's the passengers, some say it's the way the trains run according to the schedule, some say it's the maintenance. But for others, it's how you get on and get off each stop.

A sly-looking Fang climbs on board of the train on the Kreilong route. He wears his usual cowboy hat and carries a package wrapped as a Christmas present. He checks his watch, it's 12:10 pm. He takes his seat near the driver's cab with the package lying next to him.

On the next stop, a ferret climbs on board the second car. He carries a package wrapped in brown paper with a long string tied to it. This time he goes the second car. A passenger looks at him admiring his attire which consists of a hoody, tracksuit leggings and brand new K-Swiss sneakers.

Next came a pheasant, carrying a package wrapped in a shopping bag. He attends the third car. He wears a black leather jacket, dark shades and has a long scar on his face from his right eyebrow down to his cheek. Unlike the weasel and ferret, he stands and grabs the handle. He thinks everyone would notice his appearance his attitude but they just didn't care one bit.

Then on the forth stop, a robot attends the forth car. He carries a package wrapped in tin foil. He takes his seat at the very back near the conductor's cab. He checks the clock; it reads 12:30 pm. He looks into the other cars and sees Fang, ferret and pheasant. He scans his memory banks a message appears:

"Attend Kreilong route with Fang, Iris and Hash." A word appears diagonally saying "Complete" in capitals.

When the train stops at the next station and all the passengers went on and got off, Fang gets out and walks up to the driver's window with his hand in his belt. The driver sees him.

"Hey, got something on your mind?" he said.

"Yeah, open the door."

"Can't do that mister. There's a-"

Fang draws out a Beretta and points at him. "Open the door."

The driver unlocks the door and the ferret with a Magnum comes in and pulls the driver out. Fang climbs on board and the train starts to move. The robot and pheasant move up to the first car with their packages. Pheasant looks back to check to see if the passengers were curious.

"Easier than I thought," said the ferret.

"Do not jump the gun Iris," said Fang.

"Hey, it's just a thought Fang. Besides I was just amusing myself."

The pheasant turns to Fang and Iris. "We're heading underneath Falk Lane. Shall I stop it?"

"Certainly, Then we'll uncouple the other cars," replied Iris.

The train came to a stop. The passengers haven't suspected a thing. They thought it was just for inspecting cars individually.

"Phase 1 complete," said Fang. He draws out a handheld radio and turns it on. A slight feedback is heard.

Fang had experiences with terrorism all his life. He blew up 4 buildings, killed approx. 500 people and broke into the government's computers by hacking and planting viruses. Sonic and his pals always foil his plans & he always have a backup plan. For example, when he got busted for kidnapping he drugged the cops and escaped by using their armoured van he was being transported in.

He spoke into the receiver. "The subway hacking is a success. Proceed with the plan."

"Roger that." replied Samuel the Lion.

He's in the Captain's cabin on a cruise liner. "We're going to hijack the cruiser."


	2. Somewhere Beyond the Sea

Chapter 2

Somewhere Beyond the Sea

Samuel turns to one of his henchmen. "Take the explosives to the engine room. C3-type only."

The henchman takes the duffle bag and leaves the room. He knew Samuel was serious about the C3 explosives. He remembers 3 years ago during a terrorist attack. The explosives strapped to one of the suicide bombers had sound-sensitive explosives rather than the temperature-control kind. And after that, the group of remaining bombers had to bail out.

Upon arriving at the engine room, there are two others: Falco a racoon and Cash an ex-IRA Volunteer.

"Samuel said we have to use C3 explosives for the engine room," said the henchman.

"That's all we need to hear Dane," said Falco. He remembers the incident and decides not to mention it. Cash runs to the switchboard. He opens his duffle bag and draws out wires and connectors. He applies the connectors in numerous places and connected the wires together. He takes out his PDA and connects it to a connectivity cable and puts it in a hole in the switchboard. He hacks into the security monitor and deactivates the alarms. Cash turns his head. "I've deactivated the alarms Falco."

"Now we have to take out the crew," said Falco. "I'll tell Samuel that the security system's disabled."

Falco runs up the stairs and into the captain's cabin. Samuel is adjusting the controls. He once operated in a control tower in an airport 10 years ago. He didn't communicate much but his button-pushing and switch-adjusting is good. He knew the function of everything he sees in front of him.

Falco leans his head out of the door. "Security's been deactivated Samuel."

"Bring Dane up here. I want to talk to him," replied Samuel.

"Certainly."

Falco runs down the stairs. He runs to Dane sitting near one of the turbines. He's a cat wearing comeback leggings and a football jersey. He lifts his head and looks at Falco with an emotionless look. "He wants me" he said.

"Good Guess," said Falco.

Dane gets up and walks pass Falco. He enters the captain's cabin. Samuel detects Dane's movements like a wild animal resting in the grass.

"You have a lot on your mind, don't you?" said Samuel.

"Mostly on what you do and don't know," replied Dane.

"Try to focus on the main goal right now. If this is done right, everybody will think twice on what they thought is absolute."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Put everything aside and tell the others that the next step has just begun."

Dane leaves the cabin and heads into the engine room. Cash and Falco are carrying luggage bags.

"The next step has begun?" asked Cash.

Dane stares at them with a depressing look. He didn't open his mouth. He turned and walked away. "We'll take that as a yes."

Cash and Falco take out carbine rifles from the luggage bags. Dane works over to a luggage bag near a chair, opens it and takes out an AK-47. He signals Samuel by showing a figure 8 with his hand telling him that they are ready to go. Samuel takes out the radio and changes the channel. He places his mouth near the receiver. "We commencing the hostile takeover right now, all is going to plan".

"Roger that, we're working on our first phase," said Jan the Armadillo. "The jet will be taking off shortly."


	3. The Real Deal

Chapter 3

The Real Deal

The jet is preparing for take-off. Jan is sitting at the back along with Saul the Mouse, Hervé the Crow and Gareth the Hare. They're wearing steward uniforms. The pilot makes an announcement over the loudspeaker "Ladies and Gentlemen we will be taking off shortly, the total flight time is 6 hours."

"Plenty of time," said Saul with a sly voice.

"We just hit the mother lode. Two V.I.P.s are going to be our hostages," said Gareth.

"You're telling me. The mayor of Station Square and Elias Acorn are on the same aircraft as us."

"I'm glad we're chosen for this job."

Once the jet is up in the air, the gang got off their seats and went to the back. They opened plastic crates and drew out handheld guns. Each of them equipped with silencers and snipe scopes. In the corner are the real stewards, lying on the floor, shot in the head and covered with a camouflage drape. There are traces of blood on the wall and floor. Jan takes off a nametag on the uniform he's wearing. It reads Tim Neid. "Those fuckwits didn't know what hit them."

They walked over to the cockpit with their guns tucked under their blazers. Gareth opens the door, draws out his gun and points it at one of the pilots. Hervé does the same to the other pilot.

"Do as I say or this will be the last flight you'll ever have," said Jan. "Turn this plane around and head for this location."

Jan hands the pilots a folder containing maps and numerous coordinates. The one of the pilots opens it and reads it briefly. He adjusts the controls while the other pilot does the same thing. The passengers haven't suspected a thing. "OK. Saul, keep an eye on our guests. We want to make sure that they're comfortable."

Saul steps out and sits next to Elias. He looks at Elias and creates a small grin. He knew this will be more exciting than his involvement of hijacking a cargo plane 4 years ago. His occupation at the time was to throw tagged crates out of the plane containing explosives, which were used to destroy army bases. The main use of the plane is to deliver narcotics to an underground base camp as part of their drug trafficking operation. The plane they're using was an army plane.

Hervé steps out of the cockpit and walks over to the crates. He takes out packs of explosives, and some detonators. One of the passengers entered the room and asked, "Excuse me, can you tell the pilot-"

Hervé shoots the passenger in the head with his silenced Walther. "Shut up, fuck mouth."

Hervé knew that the dead man would find out the plan immediately once he saw what Hervé is doing. His attitude and behaviour are unpredictable. He sees the situation and solves it immediately. No matter how quick or slowly he reacts, people around him haven't got time to think. Even his accomplices don't know it.

Gareth enters and sees Hervé sorting out the equipment. "Listen, Jan wants to tell you that once we enter the Ingof Zone, we start with the main objective." He leaves the room and heads over to Saul.

He leans over past Elias and whispered in Saul's ear. Saul gets up and heads over to the cockpit where Jan is pointing his gun at the main pilot.

"You want to start the procedure?" asked Saul.

Jan hands him a radio and didn't say anything. Saul heads over to the cargo and into the spot where nobody sees him, he turns it on. A mild crackle is emitted, he adjusts it and speaks into the receiver. "Jet plane has been taken over proceeding with the main objective."

"Copy that Flight Plan. Proceeding with the main objective," said Samuel.

"Copy that Floater. Proceeding with the main objective," said Fang.

He leaned back on the driver's seat and places the radio on the controls. He looks at the hostages and his henchmen, he has other plans in store for everybody.


	4. Back to Reality

Chapter 4

Back to Reality

Back on Mobius, an SUV pulls over to a kerb. Out comes Tikal and Sally, Tikal was at the wheel. They are about to enter a sub restaurant. They enter only to find Amy Rose and Rouge at the same table. They never expected this to happen. Rouge and Amy Rose hanging out for the first time is probably the biggest thing ever happened. Until they know about the hostile takeover. They walk over to the table and they greet each other.

"How are you doing!" smiled Amy.

"Been a long time," replied Sally.

"How are things on your end?" asked Rouge.

"I got my driver's licence!" smiled Tikal. "I did lot better than Sally."

"I was seventeen at the time!" remarked Sally. She then turns to Rouge. "So how's with you?"

"I've just been promoted," Rouge answered.

"To what?"

"Special Agent."

There was an incident where Mina's dad was taken into custody for smuggling artefacts and jewellery. Rouge was in command of taking the gang down. The reason for Mina's dad for doing it was to pay off numerous debts including loans and a mortgage. Rouge knew Mina will heartbroken if she knew about it. Amy starts to butt in. "I've met Rouge in a mall while shopping for clothes. We chat and talked about the things we liked and our crushes..."

"Hold your horses," Rouge interrupted. "No need to go overboard."

Amy calms herself down and continues talking. "I met up with Ebony and Pyjamas."

"The two who helped Tikal when she went cuckoo in the head?" asked Rouge.

"The very same. How are things on your end?"

"Not a lot on my end," said Sally. After my mom came back to life after being kept in a cryogenic tube, I didn't think it will change at all. I still haven't got over the fact that whenever something like that happens another threat starts at the blink of an eye. I haven't seen Elias since he made his speech on the opening day of the memorial of the Mobian Wars. The funds are donated to the victims of the Roboticizer."

"I had similar experiences as you Sally," said Tikal. "When I was with the echidna tribe centuries ago while sealing Chaos into the Master Emerald, he pulled me in being trapping the both of us. After being released I was relieved, but it had its consequences. For all the years being encased inside the Master Emerald, Chaos tortured me for every year of every century. I started to lose my mind and go mental. Ebony and Pyjamas had to erase my memory before I damage myself. Knuckles was against it as he wanted me to find out the disappearance of the tribe and why was he put in suspended animation. But he let the two do their job. It took me a long time to get my memory back, I feared that it will happen all over again. But then I controlled the fear and continue on living like a normal echidna."

Sally hears her words of wisdom and feels more up lifted. "I guess you're right, Tikal. As long there's hope it will work out fine."

Rouge's mobile phone rings, she draws it out and presses the receive call button. "Hello? Oh hi, Bunnie."

Bunnie is calling from a headset phone. She's the commander of a SWAT team. They're near a door in an apartment block. "Rouge I'm just calling to see how you are doing."

"Doing fine. I'm with the girls chatting. How are things on your end?"

"I'm about to bust a drug ring. This is my first time commanding a SWAT team. I'm so excited, I think I'm going to implode."

"Congratulations and a big kudos to you."

"I have to leave you. I have to take the bad guys out before they get me first."

"See ya Bunnie."

* * *

The two hang up and Bunnie turns her head to the squad. "OK team, listen up. These drug barons are not your typical traffickers. They're heavily armed and they do not go easy on us. Shoot to kill if you must."

They bust the door down and scattered into the rooms some of the ring members armed and attempted to shoot but the SWAT team got them first. A few came out with Uzis but they were taken down and restrained before they got the chance. When Bunnie checked the bedroom, four guys pop up with Uzis and she capped them in the limbs. She restrained them and checks the other rooms. After the place was cleared, Bunnie radioed in reporting the situation. "All clear. Five down and eight restrained."

"Roger that Rabbot," said a voice on the headset. "Report back to HQ for a full status."

Back at the restaurant, the girls finished talking and were about to leave when they hear the news on TV.


	5. Commencing Acts of Destruction

Chapter 5

Commencing Acts of Destruction

A voice on the TV said "We interrupt this programme for a special news report." Then it cuts to downtown Station Square. "Good Afternoon. This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live with this breaking story."

Rouge lifts an eyebrow. "Hope it's not another celebrity gossip."

"There's been a distress signal from a cruise ship claiming to be hijacked by terrorists."

Tikal and Sally were both surprised. Amy starts to ponder. "I wonder who could of report it. The ship is taken over and there are a lot of bad guys surrounding the place."

"You make a good point," replied Rouge. "If anyone was going to give a distress signal they would have gone to the Captain's cabin and use the radio."

"Who could be brave enough to do that?" asked Sally.

They continued watching the TV. "Here's a recording of the person who contacted the coast guard." The screen cuts to an audio track and the recording starts playing. "Hello coastguard? Listen, there's a group of hijackers taking over the cruise liner called the S.S. Domus. They killed the captain and his crew. The passengers don't know anything about it. I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but I'm not safe from where I'm standing."

The screen cuts back to Scarlet. "Local Authorities managed to identify the caller who goes by the name of Mina Mongoose."

Sally, Amy, Rouge and Tikal were horribly shocked. "I can't believe it," surprised Sally. "How could Mina be on the liner?"

Amy felt a bolt in her brain. "Oh, I just remembered. Mina received tickets for a cruise with her classmates. They won them in a raffle."

"The one which all the funds will be donated to the victims of the Roboticizer?" asked Tikal.

"The very same."

Rouge's cell phone starts to ring and she answers it. "Hello? OK. I'll be right there." She hangs up and turns to the others. "I have to go to GUN headquarters. They say they got info on the hijackers and they received word that a private jet is also hijacked by terrorists."

* * *

The girls entered their vehicles and drove off to the GUN building. Upon arriving, Julie-Su rushed over to them. "Oh Rouge. Thank goodness you're here. The media has gone berserk. The reported the radio transmission from the cruiser and the private jet."

"Private jet?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, it was radioed in by one of the pilots but he was killed. The person who shot him said _God damn it. This fucker will jeopardise our plans_ before it was cut off."

Tikal turns to Julie-Su acting like a professional "If you think that's today's news, Mina is on that cruise liner and she-"

"Radioed in on the terrorists," interrupted Julie-Su.

"Antoine said he wanted me here," said Rouge.

"Of course," Julie-Su replied. "He has info on the threat and he reported that they have ransom demands, otherwise disaster will occur."

"Those guys aren't joking around," said Amy.

Julie-Su starts to grin realising that Amy is becoming more serious of any situation. They arrived at the command centre. The whole place is busy. They meet up with Abraham Tower. He and Rouge greet each other with a salute.

"Nice to see you Agent Rouge," said Tower in a heart-warming voice.

"Nice to see you as well Commander Tower," replied Rouge.

"The threat has gotten serious ever since both a jet and cruise liner are taken over by terrorists. One the same day that is."

"You already know that Mina Mongoose reported the hijacked liner and the demands reported from the jet."

"Yeah, what a brave girl. Enough of that, the demands they reported in are as follows: bring in 50 million Mobiums; relieve data of every weapon produced by Robotnik and the government; release their "companion" named Davey Freedgood and drop them at the centre of Rowlington Park."

"You got any info on this Freedgood?"

"He's an ex-informant for GUN. He's being held at the newly-built Prison Island."

"Why is he imprisoned?" asked Sally.

Tower felt the shame going into his mind. He just has to let it out. "He went on a rampage. He killed an entire terrorist organisation along with innocent people."

"Were there any warnings regarding the demands?" asked Tikal.

"If we do not fulfil the demands, they will blow up a building anywhere on Station Square; then they'll release a bio-weapon called Lasseter and they will assassinate Elias."

Sally was terribly shocked to hear Elias' name. The rest were surprised. She doesn't realise that Elias isn't aware that terrorist have taken over the aircraft.

"I brought in someone who will fix the problem; he's smart, energetic, co-operative and most of all he's passed his exams with flying colours."

Rouge knew it will be but the rest were thinking who it might be. Amy's thinking it would be Antoine, Tikal's thinking it would be Johnny Lightfoot, Sally's thinking it would be Sonic and Julie-Su is thinking of one of the Chaotix Crew. Tower continues talking. "He has mastered weaponry, strategic manoeuvres and hand-to-hand combat. Ladies it gives me great pleasure to welcome our new recruit, Agent Nazo."

A door opens, the girls and Tower and turned their heads facing the entrance, out comes Nazo the Hedgehog. His glowing blue-grey spikes glowed across the corridor. The spikes on both sides of his back shined like a cubic zirconia. He walks gracefully towards them while being filled with honour. He halts a few inches from the girls and turns his head to Tower.

"Commander, hello," he said in a suave voice.

"Glad you could make it," Tower answered.

Sally, Julie-Su, Amy, and Tikal were surprised but Rouge didn't blend in with the rest of the group. They look at Nazo, they haven't seen him in a long time. They only contacted him via email and telephone. Nazo stares and smiles at them. Tower turns his head to Nazo.

"You met them before haven't you?" asked Tower.

"Sure thing Abe," Nazo answered. "I've been hanging out with them before I joined G.U.N. I mostly helped them out of difficult situations. Of course, I'm always packing heat."

Tower changes the subject. "We managed to identify one of the terrorists, both on the jet and cruiser. Their names are Cash and Saul. The two groups are working together which makes it more challenging cause if we make a single screw-up, any one of the hostages on the jet or cruiser, will be in a pool of blood."

"You already know that Mina Mongoose was the one who radioed in on the group on the liner," said Julie-Su.

"Yes, I already know and what a brave woman. It's very rare to hear a radio message from a person who could escape, avoid being captured and stay hidden from terrorists."

"Sounds like a female John McClane to me," said Tikal.

Nazo starts to laugh after hearing Tikal's sentence. Tower looks at him smiling, it's surprising for him to see one of his agents take a joke. Tikal and the others never expected Nazo to have a sense of humour. His laugh wasn't like Sonic's where he would burst out and fall to the floor, his laughter is the kind of laughter audience members have while watching a stand-up comedy routine. Nazo stops after one minute of laughing, he breathes calmly while smiling showing that he hasn't been amused for a long time.

"Nice to see you laugh Nazo," said Tower.

"I'm glad that you didn't complained," Nazo responded. "Anything else we need to know?"

"Another hostage on board the jet is Elwyn the mayor of Fenwick," said Julie-Su.

"Haven't heard of him," Amy butted in.

"This mayor has lengthy history with Mobius. When he's mayor of a city named Fenwick he made deals with numerous CTUs in the entire galaxy. He bribed every group whenever he got his hands dirty. He even badmouthed the Acorn family for being stereotypical."

"Ouch!"

The radio starts beeping; Tower walks over, pushes the button and speaks into the microphone. "Abraham Tower."

"Hello Abraham." The voice turned out to be Fang.


	6. Negotiations

Chapter 6

Negotiations

"Fang!" Tower growled.

"You haven't changed," said Rouge.

"Same with you." He couldn't get over the fact that Fang slipped away 4 times without being captured. Fang sits upright on the driver's seat while holding the receiver.

"You doing well," Amy Rose said sarcastically.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Fang in a suave voice.

"You're the most diabolical creature on the planet and you're at number 1 on Mobius' Most Wanted."

"And I'm proud of it."

"What are you doing this time?" Sally asked.

"Nothing special, just a ransom and some demands. Of course you already know what they are."

Bunnie entered the room giving a full report to the person in charge of the drug bust, Julie-Su hand signals her to come over. Bunnie walks over and listens to Abraham's conversation with Fang. At the subway car, Iris and Hash open their packages and drew out HK21s. The robot opens his package and takes out a machine gun attachment. The passengers were unaware of what they were doing. Fang walks out with his HK21.

"Listen everybody," Fang said. "You've been held hostage for a ransom and demands. Any of you tries to be a hero, we will open fire and one of you is immediately shot."

The passengers panicked realising that they're not joking around. Fang returns to the driver's cab and takes the receiver and speaks into it.

"Sorry about that. I had a...recent engagement."

Bunnie speaks into the mic. "Whatever it is you're planning, G.U.N. will be there. But right now there's a cruise liner and a private jet held up by terrorists at the same time and we have to take care of the situation."

"I already know the hijacking and ransom. You just need to find another needle in the hay stack."

Amy scratches her head in confusion. "What did he mean by _another needle in the hay stack_?"

Bunnie lowers her eyebrows. "He has a master plan up his sleeve."

* * *

Mina is hiding in the ventilation shaft. She recaps on the events that happened earlier. She was with her friends on the deck enjoying the sun and chatting about their lives. Next they went to a disco and had a couple of cocktails. They were treated to a dinner with the captain of the ship and they had the hots for him. Early next morning, the terrorists came on the liner by boat. They were armed with carbine rifles and duffle bags filled with explosives. They rounded up the passengers and the crew in the lounge. Mina and some people managed to escape captivity. She used the ship's map to navigate while crawling in the air duct. Mina crawled towards a metal crate, removed and entered one of the cabins. The room has bullet holes and blood stains all over. "Fuck!" she said explicitly. She knew some of the escapees were killed before they actually escaped from the liner. She takes out a walkie-talkie and turns it on. It started to static until Mina turns the knob and hears Dane's voice.

"Listen Samuel, the gang won't arrive for another 30 minutes."

"Dane we have to make sure everything is controlled before they arrive."

"We got 50 men including us, which is a good thing. But our goal is to have Freedgood back on our team?"

"When this whole thing blows over, every one of us is going to be swimming in a world of success."

"Not according to Nack."

"What do you mean _not according to_?"

"This weasel is a bigger weasel than anyone who weasels anybody out. Whenever he comes with a plan, he double crosses his own men so he can have everything all to himself. And I don't mean in a greedy way."

Mina recorded the whole conversation with a tape recorder she snatched from an electronic store. Mina escaped from the terrorists when she heard guns going off and pounding footsteps. She climbed out of the window, crawled on the deck and entered the air vents. While sneaking on the ship, she killed on of the terrorists by breaking his neck while falling down the stairway after jumping on him. Mina may not be a freedom fighter, but her will and fate are stronger every single day. She searches the other cabins for any leads on the terrorists all that's found are scrapbooks left behind by terrorists and guns with ammo. She takes them and heads on to the next deck.

* * *

Saul is keeping an eye on the mayor and Elias while Hervé's holding the pilots at gun point. Jan is on the radio communicating with an unknown base.

"Flight Plan to High Man, breaker Tetra Omega."

"Flight Plan this is High Man, what's your status?"

"We've been discovered but do not know about our operation."

_"_Your Operation?"

"The takeover is only part of the plan. We got another trick up our sleeves, Jan out."

Jan switches off the radio and continues to patrol the jet.


	7. Claiming Words of Wisdom

Chapter 7

Claiming Words of Wisdom

Gareth checks the instruments in the cockpit, they're working normally. Hervé has taken the pilots into the luggage area while Saul and Jan are flying the jet. They don't know how to fly but they're informed by the pilots via walkie-talkie. The pilots were told that they should clear honest instructions on how to fly otherwise they'll be killed. Gareth takes a seat and starts to think. Saul leaves the cockpit and heads towards the back of the jet, carrying his Uzi. He was making sure that the pilots are restrained properly. "Won't be long now."

He walks over to Elias, and sits next to him. He hides the Uzi under his seat. "Nice day today?" he stated.

"Not according to me," replied Elias. He was stressed out from his planned schedule.

"It's not easy being a member of a monarchy."

"I know, my dad had gone through some hard times and I reckon that I should use his experiences as ruler of Mobius to assist me when I've taken the throne."

"That helps."

"I keep getting the feeling that whenever I attempt to the take the throne; something comes along and attempts to overthrow me."

"Life's full of setbacks. You just need to pick the right solution to the problem. Take my word for it."

Elias makes a small grin and fills himself with confidence.

* * *

Back at G.U.N. Julie-Su, Tikal, Bunnie, Sally, Amy, Rouge, Abraham and Nazo are communicating with Transport Officer Fiona Fox via holoscreen.

"You think you'll be able to help us take down those hostiles both sea and air?" asked Tower.

"I suppose so," answered Fiona anxiously. "Our new tracking system has just been installed. It hasn't been tested but I think we could use it right now."

"Do whatever you can."

"OK sir."

The holoscreen disappears and Tower turns to the others. "OK, we'll deliver the 50 million to the assigned location according to the terrorists. I also contacted Prison Island telling them that Freedgood must be released, I gave them info on the hijacking."

"And the blueprints of Robotnik's arsenal?" asked Julie-Su.

"Our sources indicate that the blueprints are kept in a vault in Robotnik's own base. However, we managed to make duplicates and we're in the last stage of completion."

"Those guys won't fall for it," remarked Bunnie. "They can tell the difference between a money bill and scrap piece of paper."

Tower opens his briefcase and takes out a blueprint and places it on a nearby table. "Right here is a duplicate of one of Robotnik's arsenal. Our men basically took an ordinary blueprint and print the actual blueprint downloaded from Robotnik's secret base. Then we print it with a special made printer used for making documents e.g. blueprints."

"Amazing," amazed Amy.

"Now all that's left is to figure out how to rescue the hostages on that cruise liner and finding out the situation on the private jet."

"You're going to be using a stealth plane?" asked Sally.

"Yes, it's the newly built XKR88. It's undetectable from radar and the human eye."

A radio static is heard. "Commander Tower? Commander Tower?" said a voice.

Tower walks over to the radio and picks up the receiver. "Commander Abraham Tower here," he answered.

"This is Transport Officer Aleena. Something's wrong with one of the subway trains."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's the train on the Kreilong route, the train stopped and first car was uncoupled moved towards a section underneath Falk Lane and idled for 30 minutes."

"Why didn't contact me before?"

"The radio's down for 25 minutes. Somebody must have jammed the signal. I managed to surpass the jamming."

"Have you contacted the driver?"

"I attempted it and...Wait. The first car is moving back. It's joining with the rest of the train."

Iris holds the driver at gun point while he's reversing the car. The passengers felt a bump when the first car coupled with the rest of the train. Then a voice is heard. "Hey, what's going on here?"

* * *

Hash runs to the end of the car with his MK21. He sees though the window and sees Hamlin walking towards him.

"Hey mister, stay back or I'll fire!"

"I coming on board to see what you shitheads are doing,"

"Not another step!"

"Listen partner this-"

Hamlin hears bangs and multiple pains in his chest and throat. He feels fluid coming out of his body and drops on the rails. Hash shot him multiple times and passengers panicked. The robot aimed his gun towards everybody telling them to shut up. Hash grabs him by the shoulder. "Take it easy Zeta, we need those people."

Zeta scans his memory banks, a message appears saying: "30 minutes Left".

* * *

Mina rushes around the third deck of S.S. Domus with a walkie-talkie in one hand and the dead terrorist's gun in the other. She sneaks into the kitchen and sees Mammoth Mongul holding a revolver in his hand. He's aiming at a hostage, Mina suddenly recognises the person. It was Delilah, one of her friends. She pops up and aims the gun at Mongul. "Freeze! Drop it asshole!"

Mongul turns around with his hands in the air. "OK don't shoot!"

"Drop the gun!"

"OK, OK."

"Put it on the ground!"

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

Suddenly another terrorist rushes in, it's Bean the Dynamite holding a submachine gun. He was about to fire but he received a headshot from Mina. Bean's gun fires a bullet at the knives and one of them slices Mongul's wrist. Delilah escapes and Mongul fires at Mina. She ducks and escapes into the dining hall. She runs passing the tables with Mongul firing behind her. She enters the lounge and crawls underneath the table. Mongul comes in and reloads his gun. He leaps on the table and fires directly at it while Mina crawls on her back avoiding the shots. Mongul runs out of ammo and throws his gun and holds out his left fist, it begins to charge up with chaos energy. "Well what do you know girl, you're out of room!"

Mina pants and tries to think what she'll do next.

"Next time when in a tight situation, have a backup plan."

He was about to fire a blast until a bullet flies out and breaks the emerald in his chest into minute pieces. 3 more bullets entered his chest, 1 entered his skull and 5 capped his legs. His lifeless body falls off the table and hits the ground with a thud. Mina, holding her gun creates a smile. "Thanks for the advice."


	8. Late Dusk

Chapter 8

Late Dusk

Tower draws a huge inhale and slow exhale. He turns slowing to the others. "Well, we got 3 situations on our hands; two are threats and one the transport cops can handle."

"Not if the media tarnishes everything and I do mean everything," said Rouge.

Antoine runs into the room covered in dirt and blood. He almost collapsed to the floor until Amy caught him. "Antoine what happened to you?"

"You look like Metallix after running into a marsh filled with mines," surprised Tikal.

"Mon Dieu," gasped Antoine. "It's terrible, Hamlin was fucking shot outside a subway car!"

Everybody was shocked in horror.

"I knew Nack had a plan all this time!" angered Amy.

"It appears we got more than we bargained for," thought Julie-Su.

She touches his earphone and talks into it. "Quack, we need medical assistance right now."

Horatio Quack rushed in with a stretcher and a medical kit. "Came as fast as I could."

Sally gives Quack the details on Antoine's condition. "Antoine has suffered from scratches, a broken arm, a dislocated knee joint and 2 bullet wounds in the chest."

Antoine's slowly carried out of the room on the stretcher by Quack. Everybody was surprised when they heard that Hamlin was involved in the negotiations.

"How the hell did the council get the information of the situation?" asked Tower. "It's our job to care of it."

"Somebody must have contacted them and they sent Hamlin over, but who?" suggested Sally.

"That council is more corrupt than the IRA during the Hofner scandal," angered Julie-Su.

"What's the IRA?" asked Amy.

"They're the Independent Rebellion Alliance," answered Nazo.

He gives Amy and those who don't know about the IRA background information. They're a group of humans and mobians who believe the ruling of Mobius has gone out of hand. They work equally meaning they believe in democracy. They don't want to spread democracy but to prove that the monarchy has lost its role on ruling Mobius. They made numerous terrorist attacks; one of which they attempt to assassinate Maximilian Acorn and their plan was foiled by Nazo and Rouge. They were promoted to special agent for their act of bravery. They can handle multiple tasks but multiple situations is a new thing. So far only one member is still on the run, while the others are deceased.

"Some story," amazed Amy.

"And the Hofner scandal is when a man named Phil Hofner the ex-CEO of a bank, had ties with the mafia and attempted to disable the computers in every security system," explained Rouge.

"The question is, how did the council find out about the hijackings?" wondered Tower.

"They must have heard it from the news reports," Bunnie suggested. "You know how they love to get the scoop whenever something exciting happens."

* * *

Gareth sees Saul talking to Elias, he knows that he had nothing better to do. Saul is quite the talkative type, he talks to captive(s) to either distract them or to just hear what they want to say. Gareth gets out of his seat and heads towards the back, walks past Hervé with the pilots and entered the luggage area. He finds a bag which the terrorist did not bring; opened it and finds bearer bonds.

"Mother lode!" he excited quietly.

He closed the bag and placed it in its original place after hearing footsteps. It was Elias coming towards him. The two look each other in the eye, both grew suspicious.

"Hi," said Gareth. "You shouldn't have left your seat."

"And you should never let down your guard," Elias answered. "The first rule in combat."

Gareth got onto his knees with his eyes aiming at Elias'. "So I heard, of course I'm the steward and you're just a VIP."

"Just because I left my spot doesn't mean I got no reason for it."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'm becoming the future ruler of Mobius once my father hands his crown to me."

Gareth thought for a few seconds. He was thinking of the time when he encountered Amadeus, the general of the army of the planet Zelnat. They exchanged words while Gareth's colleges attempted to steal a WMD capable of wiping out and entire planet. The plan backfired when they found out it's a dud. They were caught or killed from the Freedom Fighters and GUN after they interrogated Gareth's colleague who happens to be a double crosser.

"Well Elias," Gareth said. "I think it's time that you just-"

He draws out a magnum and pulls the trigger. Elias dodged it, draws out his sword and shoves it in Gareth's torso. He hears footsteps approaching and bullets flew towards him. He used his sword to block himself. But then another bullet much different from the others flies towards Elias at a tremendous rate. He used his sword but the blade flew off the handle leaving him defenceless. He picks up the magnum and another gun he found tucked in Gareth's jeans and runs off. The person who fired was Johnny Lightfoot.


	9. False Truth

Chapter 9

False Truth

Johnny, now wearing combat uniform instead of his usual attire, charges after Elias with a rifle. He fires and misses, Elias attempts to fire but shot in the wrong direction. He never used a gun before, he only used swords. The two fire and miss, Elias almost got Johnny but only left a flesh wound. After 2 minutes of running Johnny lost track of Elias. Even he's one of the fastest and can never lose track of a target, this was his first time somebody beat him to it. He stomps back to the passenger seats and looks at Saul, he looks pissed. "Elias has escaped and you didn't even realise it?"

"He must have slipped out," surprised Saul. "I asked Gareth to check on him and he skips over to the luggage area and scavenges through bags like a pack rat."

He noticed the wound on Johnny's arm. "That royal fuckness iced Gareth and shot me. Luckily the bullet didn't go throw my arm," Johnny gasped.

"I found a medical kit, you really need it."

Saul takes a case and hands it to Johnny. He takes it, sits down, opens the box and begins to treat his arm.

* * *

While searching Bean's corpse, Mina found blueprints of one of the bombs used to blow up the ship. This filled her mind with horror and knew that those guys aren't here for kicks. She hears distant voices approaching and hides in the cabinet of the lounge bar. Samuel and Cash are discussing what they should do with the hostages.

"Why did you have to force them down the lower level?" asked Cash. "The lounge is more spacious."

Samuel starts to feel like that Cash is in control. "Listen Cash, I have my priorities. I only give you information that involves all of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I'm saying is that everybody including us have private reasons for certain actions without reasoning with others. Whether they're positive or negative."

"Are you trying to be a philosopher or a leader of a well-organised group?"

"I'm trying to make sure all is going swimmingly."

"I don't like it one bit Samuel. Whenever you make a decision based on you intentions, there's something ready to backfire at any moment. Two of our men got killed by someone who should have been captured but managed to slip out."

"Yes, Mongul seems more of the power abusive type; while Bean well, he's gone from The Dynamite to The Dead Man."

Mina Slowly comes out of the cabinet and crawls towards the door leading to the outer deck. She spots speedboats heading towards her. They're not ordinary boats, they're owned and operated by G.U.N. Before she could think of anything else, Falco runs out wondering what the noise was. He doesn't know that Mina is hiding in one of the lifeboats. AS he approaches the railings, he sees one other speedboats docking. He ran back inside and head to the captain's cab where Dane is operating.

"We got a problem," alerted Falco. "G.U.N. are here!"

"Shit man!" angered Dane. "They must have received a radio transmission from somebody on this ship."

He takes out his walkie-talkie and speaks into it. "Samuel, we got company and they're not invited."

"I'll go find the person responsible," said Falco cocking his gun.

He dashed onto the deck and something landed in front of him drenched in blood, there were bodies of Shortfuse the Cybernik and Bark the Polar bear. He finds a note and reads it: _Think fast. Blink and you'll miss. _Falco rips the note into pieces, takes out his gun and fires at one of the G.U.N. boats. The soldiers fell all over the place, one or two jumped overboard. Dane hears the firing, picks up his walkie-talkie and speaks into it. "Falco stop firing, you're making a scene!"

"Those guys are from G.U.N. you think I'm doing it for kicks?" yelled Falco.

Before Dane could say another word, he felt a jab coming into his forehead and drops on the control panel. A G.U.N. soldier was holding a rifle who's standing outside the cabin. He touches his headset and speaks into it. "I got one. He seems to be controlling the ship, but haven't found the person who radioed in the hostage situation."

"Roger that," answered Abraham Tower.

* * *

Amy is reading newspapers on the hostage situation. Nazo, Julie-Su, Bunnie, Sally and Tikal are at the computers finding out more information.

"How's it going Tower?" asked Bunnie.

"Our men has landed on the cruiser," said Tower.

Amy scatters through the newspapers. "Look what these headlines. _Three-time trouble._ _Old enemy, new threat. Freedom Fighter gone bonkers on rap star_?"

They turn to Sally and she looks at them as if they're staring into space. "Come on, I'm a big fan. Besides I should have free time on my hands."

A soldier came rushing in, he has important news. "Commander Tower, I got news from the XKR88."

"What is it?" asked Julie-Su.

"The pilot took snapshots and find that Elias isn't in a private jet."

"Which aircraft is he in then?"

"A double deck aircraft!"

Everybody turned their heads. "What?"


	10. Whiplash

Chapter 10

Whiplash

"I'm dead serious!" said the soldier.

"Why weren't we informed?" asked Sally.

"Once the council heard of the hijackings, they immediately took action."

"By giving half of the info we need?"

"No, one of the members is using both the council and G.U.N. But this person isn't working for the terrorists; he wants to take credit for dealing with situation."

To Tower and the others; this doesn't make any sense, not one bit. The soldier must have heard about it at the last minute. Now it's Bunnie's turn to come up with a theory. "It can't be Hamlin because he's killed when he tried to reason with the terrorists on the train; which of course is always a bad idea if you don't know what you are doing."

"You're maybe right," agreed Tikal. "But I got a feeling that this person is creating a master plan as we speak."

Tower rubbed his head in frustration. He had been under pressure hundreds of times but this is different from what he experienced. He radios the team sent to the cruiser, there's no answer. He changes channel and speaks into it. "XKR88, XKR88. This is Commander Abraham Tower do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," answered the pilot.

XKR88 is unlike any other stealth aircraft. It's 150m in length; has the wings of a dove, wingspan of 100m; 125m in width. Its features include adaptive camouflage; infrared, night and EMF vision; sound detection and a quick snap shot camera. It flew over the jet and took 10 photos, which happened before the G.U.N. soldier gave Tower and the others on what the type of aircraft Elias is in.

* * *

On the jet, Elias is cuddled in the pantry, holding his gun, keeping his eye out for the terrorists. Everything happened so fast. His lungs pumped as fast as his heartbeat. After patching his arm, Johnny placed his gun in his other hand and goes off to find Elias. Jan checks the controls and talks to the radio. "Flight Plan to Floater; Flight Plan to Floater report in."

He repeats the sentence and no answer. He speaks into the intercom. "Johnny, Hervé, Saul; we got a problem, nobody on the S.S. Domus is answering."

Johnny walks over to the pantry and enters. He walked past Elias as he finds a bottle of beer. Then Hervé enters and calls to him causing Johnny to turn and point his gun at him. Hervé jumped and almost fell on Elias and he doesn't know that he's there. "God fuck man. You almost blew me off!"

"You should know better than to yell behind people otherwise you're next on the hit list," angered Johnny taking a huge drink of beer.

"While you're going for a quick thirst, Jan said that there's nobody answering from the S.S. Domus."

"Yeah who gives a fuck?" Johnny asked in a disgusted way.

"We do. Samuel's team in that cruiser and Nack's team in that subway train are part of the plan," explained Hervé.

Elias eavesdropped on the whole conversation. He was even more surprised than he could think of. He's now faced with the biggest obstacle he had ever came across. He remembers the time when he was faced with the task of approving the request from the council of changing the constitution. Even though his family rules via monarchy, but after years of having the council right next to him, he finds himself in a different universe and there are no means of escaping. While Johnny and Hervé exchange words Elias moved slowly to the door. He was about to slide out until he points the gun. He aims it at Johnny but a sudden turbulence made him cap Hervé instead. Hervé leapt to the right and crashed into a shelf while Johnny landed flat with his hands gripping the floor.

After the aircraft gained control, Johnny got to his feet, drew his gun and ran after Elias. Three more terrorists joined him; a racoon, a dingo and a parrot; they all fired at Elias. He fired back and both caused a total mess. Elias hid in the air duct and crawled to a room where he can see a radio. He drops into the room, turns it on, changes channel and finds a microphone similar to the one used in radio stations. He finds the channel for G.U.N. and speaks into it. "Hello, Commander Tower?"

* * *

Amy Rose hears Elias' voice and answers the radio at the control panel. "Elias, you're safe."

"Glad to hear your voice," said Elias wearily.

Sally runs to Amy and listens to the two talking. "Elias are you OK?"

"Never better," answered Elias. "I managed to escape and I believe they're holding other people hostage."

Amy and Sally were surprised, same goes with the others.

"Why didn't we know about that?" asked Sally to the others.

"Forget about that," interrupted Elias. "There's information you need to know. The groups who hijacked the plane, cruiser and subway train are working together. The whole thing is planned."

* * *

Hash hears this on the radio next to Nack. He pounded on the controls so hard that he almost hitting the accelerator. He stopped after a certain gunshot is heard and falls to the floor. Iris holds his handgun with thin smoke emitting from the barrel. Nack looks behind him smiling at Iris. "I hated that guy a lot."

* * *

Jan left the cockpit after setting the aircraft to autopilot. He had heard every single detail on the radio in the cockpit. He went to the lower level to check on the hostages Elias just mentioned. Elias continues talking. "Put Sally on."

Amy leads Sally to the mic, tears of relieve trickle down from her eyes and she opened her mouth. "Elias, are you hurt?"

"No, but my sword is out of commission."

"How did you managed to escape?"

"I was going to the luggage area until I spotted a terrorist searching through one of the bags filled with bear bonds."

Once Elias mentioned bear bonds, Julie-Su gasped. "Oh my god, those must be the people who stole them from the Ganger Street Heist. I've been on that case for weeks."

Elias heard those words but that didn't stop him from communicating. "Listen Sally, I know you can do this. You got friends and they-"

A gun fired and Elias armed himself; he ran with his head ducked and pulled the trigger on the sub machine gun he took from Hervé after he iced him.

* * *

Sally and Amy are worried after they heard the bang. Tower was confused. "I have no clue why there are hostages on that double decker plane."

The soldier suddenly had his memory jolted. "I just remembered, the computers have been infected by a customised virus."

"That's why the computers didn't reveal that there were more passengers on that plane," realised Bunnie.

"Any news on the ransom?" asked the soldier to Commander Tower.

"We managed to copy the weapon blueprints and planning to place them in the case of money and drop them off at the location they demanded," explained Tower.

"And Freedgood?" asked Julie-Su.

"After some investigating," answered the soldier. "It turns out that Davey Freedgood has been released months ago."

"If Davey was released, then he might be with one of the groups," theorised Tikal.

"You may be right," agreed Bunnie. "This guy must has friends in high places which that the terrorist groups don't know."

Rouge thought for a minute. "And I think we should look into the council and see what they don't want us to know."


	11. Coming on the Defence

Chapter 11

Coming on the Defence

After Hamlin got the axe, the Council of Acorn have a new member. It's the first time they chose a human as a member. After the news on the death of Hamlin spread, the council immediately voted on who will fill in the missing spot. The person chosen was Phil Peters, a political figure who became part of the United Federation. He was known for approving the change in the constitution despite of the consequences. Nazo, Amy Rose, Sally, and the G.U.N. soldier entered the council room while Tikal, Rouge, Julie-Su, Bunnie and Commander Tower stayed behind to take care of the situation. Sir Charles Hedgehog was surprised they came, he knew that they'll shed light on the situation. "Glad you could come."

"Glad to meet each other again," answered Sally. "Listen we came here to tell you what information we gathered so far."

She sees that somebody has filled Hamlin's place. She took a minute glance at him and turned back to Sir Charles. "He's the new member?"

"Yes he is," answered Sir Charles. "His name's Phil Peters, he's from the United Federation. We voted that he'll be the new member and yes we heard about Hamlin getting killed."

"Then why did he went underground and negotiate with the terrorists? He knew better than that."

"After the media spread the news he thought it would corrupt the council. So after our last discussion, he went to the hijacked subway car and used his mouth. Then he bought the farm."

"That's not like him at all. Nobody from the council can just waltz in and have a nice conversation with enemies."

"Same with us. He must be a bigger hot head than Knuckles. You said you have information that you want us to know?"

Nazo walked in front of Sally looked at Sir Charles in the eye. "Yes we do."

Nazo waited for this moment for a long time. Not just to talk to the council but also to give the rundown.

"At approximately 12:10 pm to 12:20 pm a subway train in the Kreilong route was hijacked by Nack the Weasel a.k.a. Fang the Sniper along with three more terrorists. At the same time a cruise liner and a double deck aircraft a re taken over as well. The plane had Elias acorn on board who manage to escape from terrorist custody and said that there are more people on board. We didn't know this because somebody infected the computers with a virus. The ransom is that they want blueprints of every single weapon of Robotnik's arsenal, the release of Davey Freedgood and money worth 50 million Mobiums and bring them to the centre of Rowlington Park. If we don't then they'll release Lasseter and detonate any building in Station Square."

"There's one thing I want to know," said Rosemary Prower. "Who planted the computer virus?"

"We're looking into it," said Nazo.

The earphone in Nazo's ear starts ringing. He pressed the button and speaks. "Agent Nazo."

"Hello, Julie-Su here," said the caller. "We found out where the explosives are. Bunnie is leading the squad."

"That's good to hear. Any word on the location of the bioweapon Lasseter?"

"It might be hidden somewhere in a secret location. I'll contact you as soon as we have more info."

Nazo hangs up and saw Amy walking towards the council. She needed to make sure what they say is true. "You decided to take matters into your own hands after hearing the hijackings?"

"Yes we did," answered Dylan.

Amy walked up to Phil in curiosity. "So how does it feel like to be part of a council?"

"I knew it would be different from my previous occupation," smiled Phil. "Both in political and social terms. Did somebody say that Elias escaped from captivity?"

"Yes he has," answered Amy.

This shocked the members; they muttered on what they should do with it. Penelope Platypus and Dylan were the most surprised. Sir Charles quiet them down and told them to remain calm. He stood up and addressed a statement. "After hearing the debate, it's our duty to make sure that the people of Mobius are free from this kind of matter. I have decided to take a vote."

Amy and Sally felt nervous while the rest are calm. The members rose to their feet and Sir Charles starts to declare the vote. "All in favour of letting G.U.N. and other anti-terrorist organisations handle hostile situations and future threats?"

"Aye," said Dylan.

"Aye," said Penelope Platypus.

"Aye," said Rosemary Plower.

"Aye," said Rotor Walrus.

"Aye," said Peters.

"The _ayes _have it," confirmed Sir Charles.

"Even after that stunt Hamlin pulled you managed to solve it up quickly?" asked the G.U.N. soldier.

"By the way," said Rosemary Prower. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes I do," answered the G.U.N. soldier. "The name's Anthony Benedict."

A ringing sound is heard, it's coming from Anthony's phone. He takes it out of his pocket and pushed a button. "Hello Anthony Benedict in the Council of Acorn."

"Anthony, we got an idea," said Tikal.

Anthony was filled with joy. He turned to the others and the council members and mouthed whispered "We have a plan".He placed the phone near his ear. "Tell me more."

Tikal soon told him what they have in store for Nack, Samuel and Jan. After the two talked, they hung up and Anthony looked at Sally, Amy Rose and Nazo smiling. "Guys, there's light at the end of the tunnel!"

They thanked the council and the council thanked them as well before they left.

* * *

Nack is reading a book, while Iris walks up to him. "What made you decide to kill Hash?"

"He's a nervous wreck. Besides we only got 20 minutes left, the time's approximately 2:50 pm," said Nack.

"Any word on Flight Plan?"

"Jan said that Elias escaped and currently fighting for his life."

"And Floater?"

"One of Samuel's men got killed and the G.U.N is on to us."

Iris looked at the equipment near the radio. It wasn't there when they got in the car. "Where did you get that?"

"It's one of my own," Nack said looking into his book. "Once this is done we'll be on the Floating Island sunbathing on the Master Emerald."

Zeta ran towards them in a hurry. "Nack, Iris; G.U.N. are coming this way."

They picked up their machine guns and ran to the rear car carrying Hash's corpse. They placed him upright making him look like he's standing. Gun started blasting and Hash absorbed the bullets and fell onto the tracks. Zeta, Nack and Iris fired back while the passengers panicked. Zeta saw a familiar face. "Oh god, it's fucking St. John leading the squad!"

"OK time for plan B," suggested Iris.


	12. Canis Canem Edit

Chapter 12

Canis Canem Edit

Time flew, the GUN soldiers are injured and/or killed from the terrorists. Mina is on the top of the ship near the chimney. She finds a vent and enters it. She drops to the floor in one of the halls feeling exhausted. It was from throwing the two bodies to the deck below. She enters her cabin and into the bathroom. Her body took a beating, there were cuts and bruises. None of her bones were broken but she can feel the swelling on one of her feet, it was painful as hell. There's another swelling, this time on one of her arms. She lost some blood, the kind of amount if somebody was shot, slashed and punched.

It happened when Mina was in the auditorium. She was searching for the explosives Samuel and the others placed. Bark and Shortfuse were searching for her. Mina went to the end of the room and Shortfuse caught her. "Hey, Bark! I got a live one!"

Bark ran towards them holding a combat knife. He's filled with excitement because he's waiting for this moment for a long time. Bark likes to torture his victims for pleasure He was about to jab Mina until Shortfuse grabbed the blade edge of the knife and slid his hand off. Bark pulled the knife away from Shortfuse, shoved it in his neck and pulled it out showing wires.

"What the hell is your problem!" shouted Shortfuse.

"I have plans for this gal," explained Bark in a sophisticated voice.

He grabbed Mina and dragged her out of the auditorium and headed up the stairs leading to the lounge. He threw her to one of the tables causing to roll on top of it and landed on one of her feet. Bark walked over and beat her almost to a pulp. Mina found a pen on the floor and slid it up her sleeve. Just as Bark was about to give Mina another blow, Mina slid the pen out and stabbed him in the shoulder. She grabbed his knife and threw it at Shortfuse as soon as he came towards them. She pushed Bark and limped towards the other set of stairs. The two chased her to the top of the liner. She disappeared from their sight, they split and searched. Shortfuse took the knife from his arm and spotted Mina. He threw the knife and Mina dodged it and went straight towards Bark. A note flew out of his pocket, the same one used by Mina after throwing the bodies. Shortfuse open fired and Mina threw a grenade she picked up from Bark's belt. After to two bit the dust, she attached the note and threw the corpses onto the lower deck.

Mina got herself undressed and took a shower. The running water rinsed the blood, dirt and oil from her skin into the plug hole. She applied shower gel and shampoo to her slim-figure-like body. After finishing cleaning herself and stepping out of the shower, the room was filled with steam. Her hand wiped the fogged-up mirror; staring at her wet, sexy reflection of herself. She didn't realise how beautiful she knew it's just more than good looks. A loud noise is heard, Mina crawled out of the bathroom and slid under the bed. Falco entered the room searching the place tearing it apart, the noise was later heard by a nearby G.U.N. squad. They rushed over to the cabin and fired. Falco hit the dirt and fired back. The squad fell to the deck, injured. Falco entered the cabin and Mina attacked him from behind. Despite the injuries, she managed to avoid further pain. They flew out of the cabin, Mina landed on Falco. She got to her feet and ran to the cabin door. Falco was about to use a hand grenade until Mina picked up her gun and fired at a gas tank, causing an explosion. Falco flew back collided into a lifeboat and sank below the sea. The G.U.N. squad leaned over to see the carnage. While they're searching the area, Mina grabbed some clean clothes, found a vent and crawled into it.

* * *

Johnny checked on the hostages, he knew that the so-called Mayor of Fenwick is with them. He picked up his radio and static is heard. "Jan, did you check the mayor yet?"

"I'm doing that now," answered Jan.

Jan switched the aircraft to autopilot, went out of the cockpit and pickup up a sawed-off shotgun.

Elias is hiding in the conference room, he found a walkie-talkie in one of the bags of one of the security guards. They were taken out once they learnt of the takeover and plan being set up. He turned it on and switched the channels then he heard an unfamiliar voice. "This is High Man, what's your status?"

He knew it has to be their leader he finds a tape recorder and pressed the record button.

"Disastrous," said Samuel. He was really pissed.

"Explain," said High Man.

Samuel explained what happened. Elias recorded the entire conversation which was enough information for Abraham Tower. He sneaked out of the room and went to the radio he used before. He turned the channel to G.U.N. HQ, he spoke into the receiver. "Commander Tower, this is Elias Acorn."

"Tower here," said a voice.

"There's something you need to know," Elias said placing the recorder to the radio and pressed play.

The conversation explained that Samuel and his gang planted the bombs on the ship's generators and his men got killed after G.U.N. found their location. He mentioned that the hijacking of the subway train is working but he also said that Elias escaped custody. While the recording is being played, Julie-Su locked on a location on where High Man's location is. Once the location was found, she wrote the name of the place on a card and showed it to the others. A screen showed up with the words _Incoming Call_ displayed. Sally answers it by pressing the answer button. "Who is it?"

* * *

The screen switched to Bunnie who's inside a building. "It's me we managed to find the Laseter detonators."

"Great news Bunnie! Did you manage to disarm them?"

"We're disarming the last one. The biohazard squad have taken the bombs after they're disarmed so they'll neutralise the BW."

After the two finished talking, Sally turned to Nazo, Anthony, Tikal, Rouge and Amy. They planned out the idea Tikal mentioned to Anthony.

"OK people," said Tikal. "We all know that the three groups are working together, Davey Freedgood was already out of prison before they announced his release as part of their ransom. Geoffrey St. John, Mina Mongoose and Elias Acorn are foiling their plans so far."

"Wait a second," interrupted Amy Rose. "Who sent Geoffrey to rescue the hostages on the train?"

"It was Tower," explained Anthony. "It was part of the plan to distract them before we can execute the main objective."


	13. Bang on

Chapter 13

Bang on

"One of us should head with a team to rescue Elias and the other for the subway car," said Rouge.

A ringing sound is heard and Tower answers it by pushing a button. "Commander Tower here."

"Hi Abe," said a familiar voice.

"Are you one of the terrorists?" asked Tower.

"The name's Iris and you won't be hearing from Fiona for a very long time."

"You know we're hot on your trail."

"Of course, we fucking know. That's why we got a radio, hot head."

* * *

Iris is standing next to Fiona's corpse lying in a chair barely clothed. He's wiping his mouth with a moist towelette as if he had a 3 course meal at a 5-star restaurant. Tower knew Iris is a sex predator and knew what he did to Fiona, he looked at his criminal record.

* * *

In the pantry, Elias is scavenging for food. He finds a laptop belonging to one of the terrorists. He browse and to his surprise, he found a time-controlled computer virus, the same one sent to GUN HQ. He found a built in web camera, he managed to access GUN communications module and switched to hologram mode, then Sally Acorn appears on the screen. "Elias how are thing on your end?"

"Fine," Elias said sarcastically. "If you like hiding for hours from a group holding your associates hostage while you're starving!"

Sally was shocked, Tower couldn't believe it, and he had heard everything. Elias explained that he's going to need more than just a rescue team to help him. He even explained that he cut down the number of Jan's men. Before he could tell them more he heard a gun cocking, it's Johnny Lightfoot. Elias remained calm and spoke to Sally that he has a "rodent problem" to take care of. He closes the laptop and stood in front of him. "Johnny, the fastest rabbit Mobius has ever known."

"I knew you'll remember me," he said holding a .45 caliber rifle with a built-in scope.

Mina crawled out of the vent and ended up in the engine room. She spotted the detonators and quickly found an empty duffel bag. She slowly detached the bombs from the generators almost as though they will blow if not handled with care. She found some clips with ammo and placed them in her waist line.

* * *

Zeta fired on St. John's squad while Nack climbed out the cab window and crawled under the train. But before he got out, he opened the control panel and placed a digital receiver in it. Geoffrey got himself pinned to the ground, he lied on the tracks liked a pheasant that got run over by a tanker truck. Minutes later both factions stopped firing. Nack drew out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Iris, Zeta; get out of the train, it's time to bail."

"Guess Nack took my idea for a Plan B seriously," surprised Iris.

"Your idea?" wondered Zeta. He was speaking into his built-in radio. "You came up with a fucking idea?"

Iris noticed the empty driver's cab after killing Fiona Fox. He spoke into his walkie-talkie, he knew there's no time. "Just follow my lead Zeta."

The two run to the first car and climbed out the window Nack climbed out. Nack climbed from underneath the car, with his back covered in dirt. "OK men. Tonight is pay night."

What they don't know is that Commander Tower and co decided not to deliver the ransom and instead go in for the kill after the Laseter bombs were defused. He presses a button behind his back and the two moved on to the next rail track. The train started to move, Geoffrey was surprised. He spots another GUN squad from his right heading in the terrorists' direction. Nack, Iris and Zeta split up; Zeta went down the tracks, Iris went up the emergency stairs and Nack disappeared behind an oncoming train.

* * *

Elias and Lightfoot looked at each other eye to eye. Elias' fears had vaporized and realised he could be the next ruler of Mobius. Johnny being the best man Jan has ever had, thought a different mobian with brawn rather than somebody from royal monarch would be more suitable. Sure he knows nothing on the Houses of Acorns but he got over his head when the Eggman Empire was defeated. Elias being the strong one he is, Knows now isn't the time for worrying on what will happen but what is happening this instant. "Johnny you know a mobian with loyal blood is only allowed to become ruler of this planet."

Johnny grinned evilly. "Not when you're the last one in existence."

* * *

A GUN aircraft flew above them with Amy Rose, Julie-Su, Sally Acorn and Bunnie Rabbot ready to leap on to the plane. Sally Looked at Bunnie with a smile. "Thanks for defusing the bio-bombs!"

Bunnie was enthusiastic on what Sally told her. "It was a lot quicker than we thought. When I heard you going to rescue your brother, I volunteered at once."

Julie-Su gave the three girls the run down. "OK, first we need to rescue the hostages then we go after Elias. The rescue plane will arrive in exactly fifteen minutes so we have to make this a quick one."

The three leaped into the air and landed on the wing. They entered the plane and saw the two pilots lying on the ground tied up in a pool of blood.

Johnny moves closer and closer to Elias waiting for the right moment to put a bullet in his head. Elias never moved a muscle, he stood still like a statue. "You people never understood what it means to be part of a monarch."

Johnny disagreed. "Not if I can help it."

A figure walked towards the two and knocked over a box. Johnny turned around and fired. Amy, Sally and Bunnie herd the gun fire while they were rounding up the hostages. The rescue plane was next to the aircraft. Each of the hostages were zipped across one at a time to the rescue plane. The rescue plane left and the three girls went to find Elias passing the four dead terrorists in the room. Amy killed one with her hammer, Bunnie killed one with her rifle and Sally killed one with a broken bottle she used while fighting him. The fourth was done by all three. They kissed him on the mouth with lip gloss filled with poison, to them it's their favourite kill.


	14. Fire Bombs

Chapter 14

Fire Bombs

Mina carried the explosives two decks above the engine room and hid them in the janitor's closet. She knew the ship won't be blow to pieces once the bombs go off. She ran into one of the GUN soldiers, he told her that reinforcements are on their way, Mina told him where the hostages are. He spoke into his earphone and reported to the other team who had arrived earlier. Mina knew this will be all over as soon as possible. She ran to the sun deck saw a spot of land. A large rescue boat parked at the ship's rear, the hostages were being escorted. Samuel, Cash and four more terrorists were in the auditorium with a detonator trigger, they knew the plan will be foiled. Samuel picks it up and pressed the trigger. The bombs in the janitor's closet exploded, the hostages fell flat on the ground. The GUN soldiers helped them up and brought them out of harm's way.

Once they were on board, the rescue boat left in a hurry. The cruiser was in flames, one the terrorists came to see what was happening. He opened the door and flew back after the fire burst out. The flames burned his face and chest, his lungs were badly damaged as well. Samuel and co split up and ran out the room.

Before the explosion Mina hid in a drinks cabinet knowing that they'll be detonated anytime. The cabinet lifted off the ground and landed with the doors facing up. Mina kicked it open and ran out of the room.

* * *

While Johnny fired the mysterious figure, Elias was contacted by Commander Tower. He had important information. "We found out who High Man really is."

Elias raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Nazo and Anthony Benedict are going after Nack and his gang while Tikal, Rouge and Julie-Su are heading for the cruise liner. Our Intel has spotted High Man heading into the subway system."

"You know him about him?" asked Elias.

"Not much," sighed Tower. "He managed to slip out of our hands four times. He hasn't given any demands whatsoever, just spreads chaos in places he picks."

Elias thought for a minute. "Do you think he organised everything?"

"That's what we thought," Tower thought.

Johnny ceased fire and went to the enigmatic person, it turns out to be the Mayor of Fenwick. Johnny grew suspicious, he tore off a mask and it turns out to be an entirely different person. Jan rushed to him, before he set the plane to autopilot. "Lightfoot, let's get this plan into motion."

He turned to the imposter with an angry look. "Davey Freedgood, I knew it had to be that person."

Johnny was about to throw a fit. "That's Freedgood? How the fuck he got out of Prison Island?"

"I planned it," explained Davey.

He got out of prison when High Man ordered his release. It took 4 days to release him, later he got hired by High Man to take part in abducting Elias Acorn. It wasn't long for Freedgood to change into his alternate persona. He didn't know about the other groups lead by Nack and Jan, but he does know why Nack the Weasel is also called Fang the Sniper. The reason he's called by that name is that he used to be sneaky and used to have one of his canine teeth on his upper jaw sticking out of his mouth. Today, he no longer has his canine tooth sticking out.

* * *

Iris felt the rush as he ran on the stairs, remembering the time he banged on Fiona Fox. He sneaked out of the train while Nack, Zeta and the passengers weren't looking. He went through an emergency exit and found a map. He found where the Transit Authority Office is and once he arrived there, he disguised himself as a security guard and entered Fiona's workspace, locking the door behind him. He gaged her with a rag and tore off all her clothes. He raped and sexually assaulted her until she had no pulse.

Zeta was spotted by GUN squad. One of the team members threw an EMP grenade, Zeta shot it with his own gun and electric waves burst across in mid-air almost destroying him. He felt bullets entering his body and got weaker every time he got shot. Then out of nowhere, a subway train blared its horn. Zeta could get off the tracks in time, the train was speeding fast. Zeta was trashed to pieces, but the train kept going. The robot is now all over the place, circuit boards, wires and outer shell were in pieces. One of the GUN soldiers who shot him, spoke into his headset. "Target eliminated. I say again, Zeta is terminated."

* * *

While scouting the plane, Amy, Bunnie and Sally were ambushed by one of Jan's men. He opened fired and bullets entered the cockpit disabling the autopilot, permanently. Amy broke one of his legs then Bunnie grabbed his head and twists it 90 degrees. They spotted Johnny, Jan and Davey. They aimed their guns at the enemies while Sally ran to Elias and the two embraced. The reunion however was cut short when Jan grabbed Sally and tossed her into a pile of plastic crates. "And I thought togetherness was overrated."

"Not as overrated as Davey Freedgood breaking out of prison?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"He was released by High Man," explained Johnny.

"High Man's the one behind all of the hijackings?" surprised Bunnie.

Jan felt a bump on the head, it was Sally pointing a gun at him.

* * *

Mina ran through the blazing inferno. She spotted someone going in one direction and decided to head after him. Above her, Julie-Su, Tikal and Rouge leapt out of the plane and deployed their parachutes. They landed on the top deck and the three split. They fought remaining terrorists who were trying to escape. Tikal sucker punched one into a blaze, Julie-Su tosses one to the floor causing him to fall though it and Rouge did a spin kick which made the guy crash into a wall.

Mina managed to catch up to the person who turned out to be Cash. The fire was burning around them, the flames lit up their skin with fine detail. All natural, not the kind where makeup is applied whether it's to look good or for shooting motion pictures. "You really have come a long way Cash Mullins."

Cash looked at Mina; her wounds were slowly healing, she's positioned in a heroic stance with the incoming wind blowing her hair. He's standing there, the complete opposite of Mina but he's trembling with fear. It was all he could think of instead of Samuel; her beauty was his only distraction

Cash gulped silently, he encountered others stronger than him but not from her. He didn't know what to think. "I'm amazed you managed to slip and beat us."

Mina knowing that he's older than her heard that statement before but not after the events that happened previously. "So you're the last surviving member of the Independent Rebellion Alliance."

Cash was puzzled. "How did you know I'm from the IRA?"

Mina became more confident than before. She knew that Cash realised he had met his match. "I made some research before you guys came on board. Why did you participate? Was it because you got no life? Maybe you want to make a point to everybody."

Cash doesn't know what to think of next. He was too overwhelmed by Mina's words. He's attempting to keep cool but the only thing preventing him is Mina taunting rather than the fire burning on the S.S. Domes. Cracks grew around the room; there were more on the ceiling. Cash felt like his feet are glued to the floor. "You just don't know how appreciate your blessings as I have."

The fire burned so fiercely that it caused an explosion near the rear. It caused an earthquake-like vibration on the ship. It rocked slowly until it's straight again. Both Mina and Cash didn't move an inch while the ship tilted. Cash felt his thoughts spinning around his head. "Nobody can pull off such a stunt you've just made. You're just hiding behind everybody, unsure whether it's them fighting or you not participating."

"That's because I lost my parents to the Eggman Empire," taunted Mina. "You're just saying it just to make me feel guilty about myself."

After hearing that sentence, Cash decided to fight back with more sentences. "You used to love somebody, but that person never loved you back mostly because he was falling for another girl and that's before you entered the fray."

"I found somebody who not only do I love him but he loves and cares for me," smiled Mina. "How do you like that score?"

Cash's hand moved slowly towards his gun Mina does the same thing, but each of them don't know that the person standing in front of them is about to shoot. The walls and ceiling continue to crack and burn from the flames. Cash digs deeper into his mind, it's almost as though there were more options than he thought of. "Forgiveness is for hoes!"

The two drew their guns and another explosion happened, this time from the engine room. The two had their arms stretched out, Mina felt a tad weak and Cash hasn't moved an inch of his body. She put the gun away and Cash tasted mixed fluids in his mouth, he's shot. His chest started bleeding both external and internal. He swallowed his own saliva and blood, Mina giggled like a school girl. Cash realised he had met his match. A loud crash was heard above their heads, everything from the above deck comes falling on to Cash, crushing him. Mina breathed a sigh of relieve. "You people are fuck-nods."

* * *

Iris came out of the exit on to the streets, he spotted a big bag which he thought contained the ransom money. He ran over to get it, and then he's stopped by the police. They warned him to surrender, Iris thought I don't think so. He fired his gun at the cops and felt bullets in his chest and brain and hit the road head first.

Geoffrey chased Nack towards another exit. Nazo Stopped dead in his tracks, pointing his semi-automatic pistol at close range. Geoffrey walks closer to him with pride. "We finally got you Nack the Weasel. Guess Fang the Sniper was too humanist."

Nack smiled and remained calm. "You know what happens next don't you?"

"Yes we do," said Geoffrey. He was annoyed by the sentence.

"I'll will-" said Nack digging into his pocket.

Nazo fires a bullet into Nack's skull. He fell on to the tracks hard. His pocket contained gas bombs and a tranquilizer gun. Nazo rolled his eyes back. "So old news."

"And he's supposed to be one of the best!" laughed Geoffrey.

* * *

Davey couldn't handle the situation, he didn't know that there as a ransom involving his release. He looked at the three gals and tried to say something. "Say Jan, you know who's paying you for this?"

"High man, he's currently in Station Square," answered Jan.

"He's the one behind this?" surprised Sally.

"That and the taking of the cruise liner and subway train," said Elias.

"He's the mastermind behind all three hijackings?" surprised Amy.

"Damn fucking right," shouted Johnny.

While they were busy the plane dropped altitude slowly. They're heading towards an airport and they're picked up on radar in the control tower. They were unable to contact them because Jan disabled the radio in the cockpit.

* * *

Rouge, Tikal and Julie-Su ran on every deck searching for Samuel. Their only obstacle is the fire and rubble falling everywhere. At one point, a fan nearly fell on top of Tikal but managed to leap before it hit her. During her free time, she used to hit the GUN gym. She even made an obstacle course in her own home as her final test. It was way different from Rouge and Julie-Su's physical training which takes a long time, in Tikal's case it's half the length required.

They realised the cruiser is moving faster by the minute

Nazo and Geoffrey realised about the train containing the passengers.

Amy, Bunnie, Sally, Elias and the terrorists noticed a slant in the plane's position.

Nazo, Rouge and Davey asked the same question. "Who's piloting the train/ship/plane?"

* * *

The train, ship and plane picked up maximum speed.

* * *

Anthony caught up with Geoffrey and Nazo. He lost them on the last turn, he was panting and almost fell in exhaustion. "I found out where High Man is."

"OK," responded Nazo.

He told Geoffrey to do what ever he can to stop the train and ran off with Anthony.

* * *

Jan realised that the autopilot has been terminated and cannot be fixed. "I'm not going home without my prize!"

"Your prize is just a tropical island with champagne!" shouted Johnny.

"If he (Elias) was ruler, he give us either a life sentence of execution," Davey suggested.

"You just fucking around for your personal gain!" angered Amy. "You can't care any other person around oneself."

Elias started to laugh. Davey then laughed, Johnny and Jan find it weird. Both of the two laughers had their hands near their guns. Elias grabbed his gun.

"Sally!" he shouted.

He pushed her aside and shot Johnny in the head. Jan was about to shoot Sally but got a headshot from Elias. The plane dropped altitude more and headed straight for the landing strip. The control tower radioed GUN to send in the air force for assistance. They tried to rescue by attaching cabled to the plane to escort everybody on board safely across but it was speeding too fast. Sally, Bunnie, Amy and Elias attempted to escape they ran to a box filled with parachutes but there were only two. Davey tried to catch up and kill Elias but Bunnie fired a round in his chest, wounding him. They opened the door, Elias and Sally shared one chute while Bunnie and Amy shared the other. They held tight and leaped out 50 feet off the ground. They opened the chutes and landed on the grass next to the strips. The plane headed straight for a plane heading for take-off. It was a passenger plane and was full of fuel. Davey tried to get to his feet but the bullets tore his arteries. The plane landed on the strip and collided with the passenger plane. A gigantic ball of fire filled the air, the waves spread across pushing everybody nearby.

Bunnie, Amy and the Acorns breathed a sigh of relieve. GUN soldiers rushed over with medics to check on them.

* * *

Rouge, Tikal and Julie-Su ran into Mina. They embraced and realised that it's no time for chit chat.

"Samuel is still on this ship," said Julie-Su.

"I spotted him heading that way," said Mina.

They ran towards the upper deck. What they didn't know is that the ship's heading towards a harbour. They found someone heading around the corner and Rouge fired a bullets. They heard a scream in pain and the sound of a person collapsing to the floor. They ran towards the bend, they saw blood and a bullet hole. The trail of blood led into the captain's cabin. They found Samuel wounded, the bullet went into his back and out the chest injuring his left lung. Tikal notice something in front of them. "We're heading towards the harbour!"

They ran towards the upper deck. What they didn't know is that the ship's heading towards a harbour. They found someone heading around the corner and Rouge fired a bullets. They heard a scream in pain and the sound of a person collapsing to the floor. They ran towards the bend, they saw blood and a bullet hole. The trail of blood led into the captain's cabin. They found Samuel wounded, the bullet went into his back and out the chest injuring his left lung. Tikal notice something in front of them. "We're heading towards the harbour!"

They haven't got any time to steer the ship since it reached maximum speed. They ran outside and abandoned ship leaving Samuel all wounded. The ship crashed into the harbour and blew it into a bigger ball of fire than before. The four girls were washed ashore, they felt the rush when they were underwater and felt the explosion. They smiled while they're walking on the beach.


	15. Equilisation

Chapter 15

Equalisation

Nazo and Anthony felt the adrenaline rush, time's running out. They have been informed of High Man's locations. XKR88 has tracked him near Rowlington Park. The train on the Kreilong route is heading over 80 mph. Nazo and Anthony didn't bother take a car or SUV since they were the fastest and athletic of the GUN soldiers. They spotted High Man entering a building and the two entered. They chased up 8 floors, when Nazo and Anthony reached the roof, they spotted him going down a fire escape. Instead of going down the same way, the two decided to jump from the top and landed in piles of thrash to cushion the landing. They're earphones rang and two answered.

"It's St. John," said Geoffrey. "We managed to track the train but it's exceeding the speed limit. We're pulling out now."

"That ain't good," surprised Anthony. "Why can't they stop the train?"

"Nack must have rigged it before they bailed," theorized Nazo. "Where could of High Man went to? He knows the city inside and out."

Anthony and Nazo thought, looked at each other and said a sentence at the same time. "The centre of Station Square!"

* * *

High Man raced towards the city centre, he hid from GUN troops. There was also the air force patrolling, with recon planes and helicopters, all with adaptive camouflage. High Man knew about the camouflage the air force use; he used custom-made spy goggles with night vision, heat sensing infrared and EMF detection. He was always a hundred steps ahead of every person in the army, police force etc. He has been keeping track of the government ever since he became the most wanted terrorist mastermind in all of Mobius. Whenever he's not working with computers and electronics for his schemes, he works out to make him muscular and increase his stamina. So that way he can escape from danger much easier.

Anthony and Nazo spotted High Man heading towards a supermarket. The two gave chase, but High Man made a turn passing the supermarket into the city centre. They fired at him and High Man fired back. Nazo fired a bullet into High Man's leg and the two ran closer to him. He hit the ground fast and painfully not just his wounded leg but the speed of him hitting the rock hard and brittle cement. Down but not out, he's playing a surprise for the two heroes. Anthony walked towards him pointing his gun at him. "You got nowhere to run High Man. Or should I say Lionel Amadeus Argonich."

Anthony grabbed his shoulder and turned him around showing his face to them. Nazo was surprised that Anthony knows the most wanted human on Mobius. High Man looked at Anthony with a disgusted look almost as an act of jealousy. But his mood changed once he realised who the person is, he knew Anthony from the beginning. "Anthony? You're part of GUN?"

"And proud of it!" angered Anthony. "You caused so much despair and never thought of the consequences. And that doesn't involve terrorism."

15 years ago, Anthony was mentally scarred thanks to Lionel's criticism on Anthony's novel based on his experience as an assistant manager of a supermarket. He was committed to a mental hospital for 6 months. 5 years later he recruited himself to GUN just to forget about his experiences being committed. Some people did the same, they were angered, upset or shocked on Lionel criticism and joined GUN or any of the councils and Phil Peters was one of them.

"When did all of this happen?" asked Lionel.

"You can't remember?" asked Anthony. "Before you became the most wanted human on Mobius you make hurtful reviews on people's work. All they wanted was to tell something to entertain and tell stories, whether it's a novel or a motion picture. You have gone over your head with your criticism and never thought on what other people feel when hearing those words coming out of your mouth."

"That's why I committed those crimes," answered Lionel. "To prove a point that everything must be done right."

This didn't make any sense to Anthony and Nazo. Lionel never realised that there's a saying: _Everybody's a critic_. Nazo and Anthony received a call from Geoffrey. His team managed to rescue the passengers on the runaway train.

"How did you manage to do it?" asked Nazo.

"We managed to find sewer holes and jumped on to the train. The team placed safety nets courtesy of the fire brigade so the passengers can jump to safety," answered Geoffrey.

"And the train?" asked Anthony.

"It's heading towards your location speeding at nearly 100 mph," Geoffrey warned them.

Lionel overheard them realising his plans were foiled and missed the last sentence. The empty train sped so fast, it nearly lifted itself off the rails. Lionel looked at the two with a different look. "You're nothing, you know that? Whenever a problem arises you feel helpless and don't know who else to turn to."

"Incorrect," disagreed Anthony. "There are other options."

* * *

The train took a slight turn to the right while speeding around a corner. It's heading towards a section of the route that's has been recorded in the transit office. The transit officers were surprised with the train speeding at an incredible rate. The computer automatically switched tracks to avoid collision at the last station.

* * *

Nazo then talks some sense into Lionel. "There are people who can help people who can't help people, you're self-centred and never think of others."

"Who would of thought you were a freelance critic before you became a terrorist," thought Anthony. "Oh wait, I knew all along. From the moment I heard your voice, memories came back. Now you're about to meet your fate."

"That's what you think," disagreed Lionel.

The train crashed into the construction area ascending upwards. Lionel was about to make a move until a large crash was heard from behind him. Nazo and Anthony leaped to their left to avoid collision. The train came from a new underground railway station under construction. It flew towards Lionel killing him. The trail was unpleasant, covered in rumble and blood belonging to Lionel. Nazo and Lionel got to their feet seeing the aftermath.

* * *

The news came on the TV, Scarlet Garcia appears on screen. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is Scarlet Garcia reporting. The mastermind of the whole threat was Lionel Amadeus Argonich also known as High Man. His motive committing those hijackings was to make sure everything should go the way it supposed to be. Before becoming the most dangerous man on Mobius, he used to be a critic until he took some interest in crimes when people disagreed with his opinions. He hired Nack the weasel, Samuel the Lion and Jan the Armadillo were chosen by him to make a hostile take-overs earlier. GUN agents Anthony Benedict and Nazo managed to find High Man until he was collided with a runaway subway train. The two agents along with Rouge and Julie-Su were each given an award for the acts of bravery and intelligent thinking along with Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Amy Rose and Mina Mongoose who were given the highest award for a citizen. In a related story, Elias Acorn is now the new ruler of Mobius."

The TV was watched by Anthony, Nazo and Commander Tower in GUN HQ. Tower was mostly proud. "Looks like you guys have enough praise for one day."

The two agreed, saluted to Tower and left the building. They walked down the street each carrying a medal and a plaque. They're heading to their houses each of them looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
